Le President and le Pumpkin-head
by Swiftshadow2000
Summary: Gloyd Orangeboar and Vanellope von Schweetz were the the perfect match, both too blind to realize what that really meant. They were like peanut butter and jelly, milk and cookies, cheese and crackers. They complemented each other. There was never a Vanellope without Gloyd or a Gloyd without a Vanellope. Adopted from 88XeqtionerAngel88!
1. Chapter 1

The President and the Pumpkin-head

After the incident with the Cy-bugs and Turbo, everything in Sugar Rush was peaceful. Taffyta apologized to their raven-haired president, a real apology not like those fake ones you see on TV. Vanellope gladly accepts everyone's apology, quickly befriending the racers.

It wasn't hard to love the sassy and very energetic president. Despite being the president, Vanellope was still child-like, strong-willed, and very loving.

It wasn't a surprise everyone loved her. She was able to develop so many bonds with the racers in such a short time span. She made even Taffyta nicer.

Even though the racers, more like the girls, fought over who Vanellope's best friend was everyone knew that the title belonged to a certain pumpkinhead.

Gloyd Orangeboar and Vanellope von Schweetz were inseparable. They were the perfect match (both too blind to realize what that really meant). They were like peanut butter and jelly, milk and cookies, cheese and crackers. They complemented each other. There was never a Vanellope without Gloyd or a Gloyd without a Vanellope.

Everyone thought it was funny how they became friends, cute even. Here let me tell you what happened.

_VG *Flashback* GV_

_Vanellope was in the Candy Cane Forest casually walking on a candy cane branch when she suddenly felt herself falling._

_'NOO!' she thought, 'I stepped on a double stripe!'_

_ You see she was in such deep thought that she didn't notice._

_"OOFH!"_

_Vanellope landed on something soft and warm. She looked down and was shocked to see she was on top of a certain pumpkinheaded racer._

_"Geez prez if you wanted me this badly all you had to do was ask," said Gloyd cockily._

_"Over your dead body Orangeboar," exclaimed Vanellope getting up._

_"Calm down; I was joking! But seriously are you okay?" he asked a fiery orange blush on his cheeks._

_"Yeah… sorry about landing on you like that," she said giving him a hand._

_"It's fine. How'd you fall anyway?" he asked gladly accepting the hand of the president_

_"I wasn't paying attention and stepped on a double-stripe," she mumbled_

_Gloyd simply gave her a questioning look._

_She sighed "Double-stripes break, Pumpkinbrain."_

_"Ohhhh…" was all he said before laughing like a lunatic._

_"S-shut up. It was an accident!" said the raven-haired ruler blushing._

_"Sorry, but you gotta admit that it was funny."_

_"Okay, it was kinda funny," said Vanellope before sticking out her tongue._

_Gloyd stuck out his tongue too._

_VG*End of Flashback*GV_

After that incident, the two racers became instant best friends. Little did they know that it would develop into something more…something much more.


	2. Chapter 2

Litwak was on vacation for a whole month, which meant the arcade wouldn't be open.

Vanellope was outside the Sugar Rush Castle with the other girls. What was unusual was that Vanellope was only wearing a mint-colored shirt instead of her usual hoodie, her excuse being she left it at Ralph's.

"Hey Vanellope, can we sleep over later?" asked Taffyta, licking her strawberry lollipop.

"Sure! Just tell old Sour Face and he'll let you in," she said sitting on the hood of her car.

"Sweet!" said Crumbelina "Do we bri-"

Crumbelina was interrupted by the honk of a car. The girls turned to see none other than Gloyd getting out of the Kernel. The pumpkin headed racer walked towards them.

"Hey girls!" he said then he turned to Vanellope "Meet me at the spot." (*1)

She nodded blushing at their closeness.

"Alright; see you later Vanel!" he said smiling.

Then he was gone.

Vanellope turned to see the girls smiling at her, all looked like they were about to scream. And they did.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Meanwhile in Fix-it Felix Jr.

"Oh my land! What was that?" asked a worried Felix

Ralph shrugged. "Beats me."

Back in Sugar Rush

"Ouch! You guys don't have to scream!" said Vanellope, clutching her ears.

"Oh my gosh! Vanellope how _dense_ can a person _get_?" asked Snowanna.

Vanellope just gave her a confused look.

"YOU AND GLOYD!" screamed Candlehead bouncing up and down.

"What?" asked a very confused Vanellope. What did they mean her and Gloyd?

"Oh my gosh Vanellope! Gloyd is totally head-over-heels crushing on you," said a very happy Minty.

"No, NO! Gloyd and I are just friends, pals, chums, amigos!" said the blushing president.

They gave her a look.

"What?!" said Vanellope, she suddenly realized the time "Sorry girls gotta go I'll talk to you guys later!"

They all waved.

"They sooo like each other," said Taffyta.

All the girls nodded and sighed, thinking the same thing:

_Dense idiots._

_GVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGVGV GVGVGVGV_

"Hey Gloyd!" said Vanellope hoping out of her kart.

"Took you long enough, Vanel,"

_Vanel_. It was his nickname for her; only he was allowed to call her that.

"Sorry the girls wouldn't let me go," she said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Aww, is my little raven head okay?" said Gloyd jokingly.

Vanellope just stuck her tongue out.

They both lay down on the grass staring at the sunset. Vanellope started shivering. Gloyd, worried about her health, gave her his jacket. The jacket was huge on her; the sleeves went past her hands and it reached about mid-thigh.

The weather got worse and it soon started raining chocolate milk. Both racers got in their karts.

"Aww fuge! Gloyd help, my kart won't start," said Vanellope frustrated.

"No time! Get in," he said motioning to his kart "we'll come back for your kart tomorrow."

There was barely any room left for Vanellope so she had to sit on Gloyd's lap, causing both racers to blush. Gloyd started heading towards Sugar Rush Castle.

"Gloyd can I stay over?" asked Vanellope

"Sure," said Gloyd who was still recovering from his blush.

*Time Skip Gloyd's House*

When the duo arrived Vanellope completely forgot about clothes. Gloyd let her borrow a pair of his orange shorts and a white T-shirt.

"You change first," said Gloyd being a gentleman.

"Why thank you, kind pumpkinheaded sir." said Vanellope jokingly.

Vanellope got changed, soon followed by Gloyd.

"Hey Pumpkinhead, where do I sleep?" asked Vanellope drying her hair.

"You sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch," he said also drying his hair.

"You know your hair looks cute like that," said Vanellope absentmindedly.

"Thanks," he said blushing.

Vanellope blushed to realizing what she just said.

"Okay, now off to bed, princess,"

"It's _president_," said Vanellope sticking out her tongue.

"'Night, Vanel."

"'Night, Gloyd."

Vanellope then climbed into Gloyd's bed snuggling into his pillows, smiling.

'Hmm smells like pumpkin, just like Pumpkinbrain..."

A/N: * The spot is a cliff by the Candy Cane Forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Vanellope woke up with a smile. She remembered she was at Gloyd's place. She walked out of his room and into the living room.

Vanellope sighed as she walked up to Gloyd, who was still sleeping soundly on his couch, snoring softly. She sat down on the edge of the couch and looked at his sleeping face. And here comes the difficulty. Every time she came over and had to wake him up, she hesitated.

Gloyd always looked so peaceful when he's sleeping and he always made Vanellope wonder whether or not she should wake him up or not. But then again, everyone looks peaceful when they're sleeping.

"Gloyd, wake up," Vanellope said softly while shaking his shoulder.

Gloyd just ignored her and turned to his side.

"Gloyd! You have wake up!" she tried again, but he still failed to budge.

Vanellope sighed and tried a few more times but the best she got was a "5 more minutes" before he went back to Dreamland.

"Okay then, Gloyd, I didn't want to do this..." She took a deep breath before saying, "Gloyd please get up! Gloyd please; Cy-bugs are attacking! Please!"

That seemed to do the trick, since Gloyd's head popped out of the covers with his eyes wide.

Realizing what had happened, he shouted, "I hate you!"

And with that, Gloyd shot up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen.

"Vanel…"

"Yes, Pumpkinhead?" She turned her head towards Gloyd, who had been eating cereal.

"You shouldn't watch me while I sleep, you know. I mean, it makes you look like a creeper," Gloyd snickered.

Vanellope's eye twitched as Gloyd continued to laugh.

"Well, if you were already awake, why didn't you say so? Mods! I'm never going to wake you up again!"

"Aw, don't be like that! We're besties aren't we, Vanel?"

Vanellope suddenly smacked Gloyd in the head and yelled, "You stupid pumpkin-headed-candy-eating-pig!"

"Owie!" said Gloyd pouting.

An evil idea came to his mind.

"Vanel *sniff* you hurted *sniff* me," said Gloyd tears brimming his eyes, but on the inside he was laughing.

Everyone knew puppy-eyes and tears didn't work on their president, unless it was Gloyd's.

'Oh no!' thought Vanellope 'I made Gloyd cry.'

"I'm sorry Gloyd," said Vanellope hugging the pumpkin-themed racer.

"Um, Vanel?" said Gloyd blushing.

"We should get going. Can you drive me to Sugar Rush Castle?" asked Vanellope letting go of the extremely flustered racer.

"Let's go," said Gloyd grabbing his pumpkin hat, a fiery orange blush still on his cheeks.

Vanellope just laughed.

Little did they know a certain group of girls were waiting for Vanellope. Boy, did they had some huge explaining to do.

A/N: Hope you enjoy :D I just love VanillaPumpkin.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as the two racers went inside of the castle, they were met by the girls.

"VANELLOPE VON SCHWEETZ!" screamed an extremely angry yet worried Taffyta.

"Yes?" said Vanellope cringing and hiding behind Gloyd.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED WE WERE WHEN WE FOUND OUT YOU WEREN'T HOME?! WE NEARLY CALLED RALPH! AND THEN WE FIND OUT THAT YOU WERE WITH GLOYD ALL THIS TIME?!" shrieked Taffyta fuming.

"Oh I completely forgot," said Vanellope face palming "I'm so sorry girls!"

They all ran up to Vanellope hugging her, Candlehead even crying.

"Now," said Taffyta glaring at Gloyd who put his hands up "IF SHE COMES HOME THAT LATE EVER AGAIN I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD AND LET RALPH AND FELIX PLAY SOCCER WITH IT! Got it?!"

"Y-yes T-Taffyta, I mean m-ma'am." said Gloyd looking freaked out.

"Good. Now go," said Taffyta shooing him out the castle.

Gloyd started walking towards his kart but just as he turned around Vanellope gave him a hug.

"Bye Gloyd see you later," said Vanellope blushing.

"Bye, Vanel," said Gloyd also blushing.

"AWWWWW!" said the girls melting at the adorable scene in front of them.

"S-shut up!" exclaimed Vanellope blushing even more and waving her hands around franticly.

Gloyd walked out of the castle with a huge smile on his face it was a miracle his pixels could stretch that far.

*Back Inside*

Vanellope turned around only to be dragged up to her room by the girls.

"PUT ME DOWN I'M THE PRESIDENT OF SUGAR RUSH! PUT ME DOWN!" screamed Vanellope.

"Calm down, sugar," said Snowanna sweat dropping.

"Hmph!" exclaimed Vanellope clearly annoyed at being dragged around.

They finally reached her room (not quick enough in Vanellope's opinion).

"Ok now tell us EVERYTHING!" said Jubileena jumping up and down.

"Nothing really happened," said Vanellope.

"Really?" asked Crumbelina giving her a disbelieving look "Nothing?"

"Wait where are your normal clothes?" asked Minty clearly trying to get her to say something.

"Yeah! You don't have any of those clothes in your wardrobe," said Adorabeezle getting suspicious.

"Oh, they're not mine." Vanellope said, bored, "They're Pumpkinhead's."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed, all jumping up and down.

"Can you guys stop it with the screaming?" said Vanellope getting annoyed.

"Not until you tell us every. Single. Detail," said Taffyta waving her lollipop around.

Vanellope sighed, getting tired of the screaming she explained on how her car wouldn't start and how she ended up spending the night, resulting in three more screams from the hyper girls.

"Can we stop the screaming now?" asked the extremely annoyed president.

"I can't believe he lend you his jacket," said Minty dreamily "I wish Swizzle would be gentlemanly like that."

All heads whipped towards the now blushing Minty, inducing another ear-splitting scream. All I can say is… poor Vanellope.

A/N: Thank you for reviewing sorry for the grammar and stuff English isn't my first language.

Swiftshadow2000: Thanks; I love this ship too.

iNatsuBlueCyan789: Thanks for the support.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

"Girls, wanna play truth or dare?" asked Taffyta.

They all groaned.

"Truth or dare? Really, Taff?" said Vanellope.

"Yeah; could you have picked an even more cliché game to play?" asked Adorabeezle.

"Well, there isn't really anything to do, now, is there?" the taffy-themed racer snapped.

"Why don't we bake?" suggested Jubileena.

"Okay!" exclaimed the girls, happy to do something other than just sit down and talk.

_**In The Kitchen**_

"_Vanellope_!" The platinum-blonde-haired girl exclaimed, battling away the raven head's hand with her wooden spoon.

"What?" Vanellope smiled back deviously, flicking a chocolate chip at her that had been swimming in the mess all over the counter.

"Get out of the cookie dough, that's what!"

Taffyta continued to scoop small balls of dough onto the metal baking sheet, keeping a watchful eye on her friend.

"She's right, Vanellope, if you keep eating all the cookie dough we won't have any left," said Crumbelina helping Taffyta scoop small balls of dough.

"Can't I have a little bite?" Vanellope coaxes, leaning over her shoulder. Crumbilena rolled her eyes and flicked a pinch of flour into her face. Pouting, she good-naturedly wiped the white powder off her cheek and onto Candlehead's sleeve.

"_No_, these are cookies are for later!" Snowanna lectured.

"But you guys won't mind if I take just a little bit of this cookie dough away from you guys, right?" Vanellope tries, but the girls would have none of it.

"Please Candlehead? Adorabeezle? Minty?"

"No, and that's final. Besides I had Jubileena go call the boys so we could all have a picnic at the Taffy Swamp," said Taffyta as Adorabeezle slid the dough into the now beeping oven, while Vanellope sighed for the millionth time.

"The guys will be there soon," she warns the girls, "we'd better finish these cookies before Rancis sees the mess we made and makes a fuss over it."

"Alrighty, then." Minty used a paper towel to wipe the dozens of broken eggshells and stray chocolate chips from failed attempts the eight of them had first made on the dough into the trash can while the girls rinsed the dishes in the sink.

"Can we go get ready now?" Minty bounces forward on the balls of her feet.

"Yeah, we should all start changing," suggested Candlehead.

"My _hair__!_" Taffyta wailed, realizing there was a bunch of dough in her hair.

"Wow." said Adorabeezle.

They burst out laughing. "Taffyta, calm down! Just go wash it out!"

She blushed. "Whatever…"

"Okay; we only have a hour before we have to go, so all of you hurry it up!"

The next 60 minutes were a blur of makeup, clothes, shoes, arguing over which spot in the swamp is best, hair fixing and packing which Vanellope spent most of the time trying to steal some food out of.

"I think the cookies are cool enough, if you really need to eat one." Crumbelina announced from the kitchen. Vanellope put down the piece of licorice that _she'd been nibbling on_and ran to call dibs on a possible treat.

Taffyta gallantly handed her a cookie and Vanellope cracked up, surprised at just how terrible she really was at baking. The edges were blackened and crisped, and the middle was soupy and raw. She didn't want to eat it, not with the odor it was producing, but the look on Taffyta's face was too hard to resist.

"I've never really made cookies before; I'm so glad you baked them for me!" She squealed, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice.

The girls smiled weakly, postponing the fateful bite. "No problem, Taff…"

"How do they taste?" She peered insistently at the fail-cookie that the racers were still holding. "Try it!"

"Wouldn't _you_ rather have it?" Crumbelina smiled with forced enthusiasm, holding it out to her.

"No, I'd rather let you try it; I don't want to be the one to blame for eating all the cookies!"

"I think everyone would be happier, and safer for that matter, if there wasn't any cookies at all," whispered Adorabeezle to Snowanna who nodded.

Taffyta shoved the cookie (if you could call it that) towards Candlehead's mouth, and she hesitantly raised it to her lips, taking a tiny bite. The girls all did the same as the latter. Not wanting to disappoint the excited taffy-themed racer, they forced wide smiles, trying not to gag on the burnt flavor drowning their taste buds.

"Mmmm…" Minty's voice was painfully tight; she couldn't bring herself to swallow. "This is delicious…!"

Taffyta joyfully claps her hands, beaming.

Crumbelina face turned slightly green. "I'm going to run to the bathroom really quick, okay?"

"Okay!" She dazzled her with a chipper smile and waited until she could hear her poor friend retching before falling into a fit of silent giggles, doubling over and wiping tears from her eyes.

Snowanna ran to the nearest room she could find, as did Candlehead and Minty. Adorabeezle grabbed a glass of water, trying to get rid of the foul taste in her mouth.

And Vanellope… looked dead.

Really; they thought that she couldn't cook! Seriously, she _could_tell if a cookie was burnt or raw or not. She had made the dough, hadn't she? But then again, it was their fault for arguing with her.

Taffyta then pulled out a batch of sugar cookies that looked absolutely delicious.

_Poor girls_, she giggled into her palm. _They'll be in for a surprise_.

A/N: Terribly sorry for the wait, but here you go!


	6. Chapter 6

Gloyd had just arrived at Swizzle's house when the two racers bombarded him with questions.

" Y-you heard?" asked Gloyd, cheeks tinted with pink.

" Oh, please," Swizzle scoffed, " I wouldn't be surprised if Taffyta's scream woke the dead."

Rancis and Gloyd nodded in agreement.

" Sooo, what do you guys wanna do?" Rancis asked, fixing his hair.

" We could go prank the girls," Gloyd suggested.

Swizzle and Rancis both looked at him like he'd suggested they dress up like ballerinas and go around singing Lady Gaga songs.

" What?" Gloyd asked, tilting his head to the side.

The other two boys looked at each other before simultaneously screeching, " Are you _crazy_!? Taffyta and Vanellope would kill us!"

" Well Taffyta- never mind. But Vanellope never gets mad when I prank her," he pointed out.

" Well, our young Gloyd-" said Swizzle,

"-Vanellope never gets mad-" said Rancis,

"-At _you_," they both finished.

" S-so!?" he demanded.

" Don't you think that's a bit suspicious, Swizzle?" droned Rancis, stroking his invisible beard.

" Yes, yes I do," Swizzle replied, also stroking his 'beard.'

" What do you think, Gloyd?" they smirked at him.

" I think you both planned this," he said with pink on his cheeks.

" She's got you whipped," Swizzle sighed.

" W-well, what about Minty, huh?" he retaliated, " and Taffyta?" causing them both to glare at him and turn red.

" Well-"

Rancis's reply was cut short by Jubileena skipping into Swizzle's garage.

" Hey boys," she greeted them, smiling.

" Hey Jubileena," they responded.

" Not to be rude, but why are you here?" asked Gloyd.

" Taffyta told me to tell you guys that we're gonna have a picnic at the Taffy Swamps."

" Alright; we'll be there," Swizzle said, earning nods from the others.

" Ah, one… one problem…" Gloyd began sheepishly, " someone sorta set off a dozen Cherry Bombs there, aaand it's sort of off limits due to main tenants…"

Everyone stared him with blank but somehow also exasperated faces.

" Great job, Gloyd; now Taffyta's gonna kill us!" Jubileena groaned.

" We can always go somewhere else, right?" his gaze jumped from Rancis to Swizzle then Jubileena.

" I guess," she replied, " but you're gonna be the one telling her _how you bombed the Taffy Swamps_," snickered Rancis.

" Yep," the other two agreed, nodding.

" Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Gloyd said, sprinting to his kart.

The others just sweat dropped.

* * *

" YOU DID _WHAT_?" yelled an extremely irritated Taffyta, making Gloyd flinch.

" Uhm, I bombed the Taffy Swamps?" he made it sound more like a question than an answer this time.

She sighed.

" Well, than to this dimwit, we're just gonna have to find another place for our picnic. Oh, and we're staying in the house I asked Felix to build."

" Okay!" everyone cheered happily.

Everyone started throwing out suggestions.

" Lemonade Lake?"

" Nah, let's go somewhere that actually has real water this time!" Snowanna said to Minty, who'd made the previous proposition.

" But there's only three places with actual water; Shui Lake, Mizu Beach which has the famous Clearwater Reef, and Mul Bay," Swizzle listed.

" We'll take a vote," Vanellope decided, and one by one they each cast in theirs.

**Votes:**

**Adorabeezle: **Mizu Beach

**Minty: **Mizu Beach

**Jubileena: **Mizu Beach

**Candlehead: **Mizu Beach

**Crumbilena: **Mizu Beach

**Gloyd: **Mizu Beach

**Swizzle: **Mizu Beach

**Rancis: **Shui Lake

**Snowanna: **Mizu Beach

**Taffyta: **Mizu Beach

**And finally Vanellope: **(what else?) Mizu Beach

" TRAITORS!" yelled Rancis.

Laughter erupted around the room as Rancis huffed and crossed his arms, pouting.

* * *

**A/N: Swifty's Note: Random extra chapter tonight! Had to actually rewrite the whole thing since X-Angel apparently forgot to send me this chapter... X3**


End file.
